


Coping

by VampirePaladin



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Police, Pre-Canon, Quickies, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Sara and Danny have their own way of coping on shifts when they have one bad call after another.
Relationships: Sara Pezzini/Danny Woo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Rare Pairs Exchange 2020





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/gifts).



It was one of those nights. One of the nights that made Danny wish that he’d never put on that badge, never taken the oath to serve and protect. It was call after call that and none of them got any better. He started to dread when the dispatcher would call himself and Sara. 

He felt something press against his shoulder. He spun around in his desk chair to see Sara, a pair of coffees in hand. She held out the one that he had felt. Her eyes had the same shadows under them as his own. She hadn’t enjoyed the calls they’d been sent out on either.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Sara asked as she sat down in her own chair.

“What’s there to talk about? You were there.”

His arms were still sore from his desperate attempts to keep a young man, more of a teenager actually, breathing until paramedics could get to the scene. He’d been pronounced dead on arrival to the hospital.

Then there was the domestic disturbance. The neighbors had called it in when they heard the sounds of screaming. Danny and Sara had shown up. They were ready. The bruises were visible, but if no one would talk to them there was nothing they could do. Both parties were women and the one with a black eye said it would cause problems if she talked to the police.

Then there was the last call. That was the hardest of them all. He didn’t even want to think about that one. He just wanted to cry or scream, anything to not feel so helpless.

“Tonight, wasn’t a good night,” Danny said.

Outside of their office, they could see other officers joking around and not having a care in the world. Sara closed the office blinds to give the two of them some privacy.

“It was crap,” Sara agreed. She sat in her chair and started drinking her coffee.

Danny’s thoughts kept circling through everything that had happened. The first call. The second call. The third call. There was nothing he could have done and yet in every single one he felt like he had failed them.

Sara rolled her chair around, so she was next to Danny. She reached up, with that same hand he’d seen do everything from pulling a child to safety to punching a drug dealer, and she wiped away a tear that Danny didn’t even realize was rolling down his face.

“It’s alright. It’s just the two of us.” She got it. Sometimes a bad night would hit one of them more than the other. The one would always comfort the other, if they weren’t both comforting each other. They said you could come forward and get support from the department, but everyone knew if you did that then you’d be labeled for the rest of your career.

Her hand went over his hand. He took it and held it tightly, rubbing his thumb against her warm hand. Sara leant in close and rested her head against his. She was just being there, comforting him with her presence. 

They sat like that until Sara sat up and Danny turned to look at her. The both moved in at the same time as they kissed. The hand not holding Sara’s went up to tangle in her hair as they continued to kiss. The kiss was long and desperate, wanting and needing each other’s strength, tasting strongly of their coffee.

Hands went to each other’s clothing, pulling, yanking, desperate to touch one another, desperate to be reminded that the world wasn’t all bad, that for every bad call they had to deal with, someone was getting to touch someone that they loved, to feel the caress of their lips against skin. 

Their jackets were on the floor as the two moved from their chairs to using Danny’s desk for support. His hands reached under her top, moving back and forth across her skin as her fingers raced to unbutton his shirt, leaving it open to reveal his chest. 

He could feel himself getting hard inside his pants. He didn’t have to say anything. Sara knew him too well. She probably knew it before he did. Quickly the two went for their pants. Even with the blinds down they didn’t have unlimited privacy or time.

When Danny sank into Sara, her legs wrapping around his waist, her hands against his chest, he could only focus on her. Everything that had happened in the day faded away and there was just her. It gave him relief, the same relief that she was feeling as she focused only on him, their hips moving together perfectly after years of this routine. He kissed her neck as she stifled a moan. His arms held her close to him as he felt her shake through her orgasm and he reached his own climax.

Breathing heavily the two pulled away from one another. The moment was gone and they were back in the real world with all the pain that entailed. They wouldn’t talk about what they just did, they never talked about it, but it helped them. It helped them cope. It helped them get through the worst of their days. It helped them not become the type of bitter police officer that was just as much of a threat to the public as any other criminal.

By now the two of them were very good at redressing without looking like they had just had a quickie in their shared office.

“All units, we have an officer down,” the dispatcher said over their radios. Somehow the dispatcher managed to always sound calm no matter what they said.

Not just Sara and Danny, but the entire station fell into a hush for a moment. Then it was gone, and everyone was moving. Sara and Danny were rushing to their own car, they didn’t need to say anything. They’d have each other’s backs. In all things. Just like they always did.


End file.
